


Sparring is a Horny Affair

by Star_Anemone



Series: Radioactive [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, Smut, Sparring, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Anemone/pseuds/Star_Anemone
Summary: ....as a wise woman once told me.You finally get Bucky agree to spar with you, only it doesn't go quite the way you wanted.





	Sparring is a Horny Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I really did try to write a spar, since I feel like I'm bad at fight scenes and wanted to challenge myself. But it quickly became apparent that I'd rather do this. I don't know why, straight sex isn't really my forte. I hope I did alright.

“You sure you're ready for this, doll?” Bucky called across the sparring circle to you as you stretched. 

“You seem to have a high opinion of yourself, Sarge.” You called back, smirking. You'd finally gotten Bucky to agree to a spar, a real one this time. Not an excuse to jump you in the elevator. 

“Is it unwarranted?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. You had to admit that, no, it wasn't. But you weren't going to tell him that. Fighting was the one area where he still felt confident, so it was the one thing that could still go to his head and swell it up to half the size of Tony's. 

“We'll see, won't we old man?” You said, crooking your finger and beckoning to him as you stepped into the ring. 

“Oh, you're gonna pay for that one, babydoll.” He chuckled, settling into a fighting stance. 

“We'll see about that one, too.” You said, your smirk widening. You lunged first, testing the waters. You knew before he did it that Bucky would block the punch. But of course he did so with flair, catching your wrist and spinning you around so you were pinned with your back to his chest, your arms crossed over each other so you couldn't move them. 

“Oh, I'm sure we will.” He murmured in your ear, his breath warm on your skin. 

“Ya gonna punish me, Sarge?” You asked, voice low and sultry as you brought your foot down hard on his instep and twisted out of the hold. 

“Maybe, if you keep bein' a brat.” He said, swiping your legs out from under you, grabbing one of them, and pinning you with your leg around his shoulder. 

“Baby, I'm always a brat.” You said, arching your hips up sharply and using the momentum to switch positions so that you were on top. 

“Doll, I don't think this is working.” Bucky said with a strained voice. You smirked and ground your hips down into his where you could feel his hardness through his pants. 

“Isn't it?” You asked. He chuckled and cupped your face in his palm, leaning up on one elbow to kiss you. 

“I thought we came here to spar.” He said, voice low eyes starting to darken. 

“Did we? Must have slipped our minds.” You said lightly. He laughed outright at that, flipping you again so you were beneath him. 

“(Y/N)” He warned, groaning softly as you ground into him again. “You're bein' a brat again.” 

“If you want me to stop, Buck, all you gotta do is say you.” You said teasingly. “You know I'll stop if you tell me to.” 

Bucky seemed to weigh his options, his jaw working as he ground his teeth against your onslaught. After a moment he let out a low, disappointed groan. “Stop.” He said, and you immediately rolled off of him. 

“I'm sorry, Buck. Did I make you uncomfortable?” You asked, genuinely concerned. 

“No, not, Doll, nothing like that.” He said, reaching over and squeezing your hand. “It's just that the gym is an awfully public place, and I'd hate to hear Stark go off about us staining the equipment.” He winked, bringing your hand up to kiss your knuckles. 

“You sure?” You ask, squeezing his hand with a shy smile. He returns it, leaning over to kiss you gently. 

“I'm sure.” He says, his eyes soft and warm. You blush, tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear, and try to find something to say to change the subject, break the tension, anything. The soft, gooey way he was looking at you was doing things to you that you didn't want done if this wasn't going anywhere. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” You asked, almost wincing at how obvious it was that you were changing the subject. Luckily, Bucky took the bait. 

“Sure, Doll. I think I have something in mind.” He said, a mischievous glint in his eye that made you nervous. “Meet me in my room in 30 minutes.”

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

When you get to Bucky's room, it's like a different place. It's still dark, the way he likes to keep with, with the blackout curtains drawn. Only instead of the little reading light by the bed, the only light came from the multitude of digital candles on every surface.

“Wow.” You said, whistling lowly. 

“They're not real. I hope that's okay.” He said, seeming nervous. 

“I don't think I'd be able to relax in a room with this many real candles.” You said, sitting on the bed and looking up at him contemplatively. “Bucky, what is this really about?” You asked. 

He couched lightly and picked up a movie from the TV stand. “Sam said that this was a good movie for...you know...date night.” He said, brandishing a copy of 50 Shades of Grey. You had to fight the urge to laugh, and to remind him to never trust Sam.

“50 Shades? Really?” You asked, deadpan, as you stare at the movie in Bucky's hands. “Mr. Barnes, are you trying to seduce me?” 

“Is it not working?” He asked sheepishly. 

“I'd rather watch actual porn with you.” You answered, the snark back in full force. 

“It can't be that bad.” He said, looking at the movie warily. 

“Oh, it can.” You assured him. “I'll let you watch it on your own time, because I'm not sitting through it again.” 

“I'm sorry, (Y/N).” He said, sighing. “I wanted to do something special. You've been real good to me, Doll, real patient. I wanted to repay the favor.” 

“You don't have to pay me back, Bucky.” You assured him, taking his hands in your own. “You're worth waiting for.”

He leaned down, pressing his forehead against yours. “How do you always know what to say?” He asked. 

“I'm secretly a telepath. The nuclear reactor thing is all just smoke and mirrors.” You said, earning a laugh. 

“You're ridiculous.” He said fondly. 

“You love it.” You said, rubbing your noses together. 

“I do.” He said softly, drawing you in for a slow, bone-melting kiss. Slowly pushing you back onto the bed, Bucky crawled over you, following your lips as you scooted up on the bed. Hip to hip, you kept drinking each other in, the fire growing slowly between you as he began languidly grinding down into you. 

You gasped into the kiss, breaking it. Tilting your head back, you left him kiss down your neck, carding your fingers through his hair as his lips trailed across your skin. 

“Are you sure about this, Buck?” You ask, not wanting to push him. He chuckled, low and husky against your collar bone, and ground his hips into yours. You could feel the heat and hardness between your legs, and wetness pooled between yours in response. 

“Oh, I'm pretty sure, Doll.” He said, kissing his way back up to your ear to whisper, “I want you.” 

A shudder wracks your body as you clutch his shoulders, nodding emphatically because you can't find the words to tell him that you want him too, now, as quickly as you can have him. He kisses away any words you might have been able to find, too, his lips searing them away as his tongue scorches it's way into your mouth. 

Whining, you grasp at the hem of his shirt, tugging it up sharply. You pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side as your hands began exploring the beautifully chiseled expanse of his chest. 

“Eager?” Bucky asked. 

“For you? Anytime.” You smirked, kissing your way down his chest and stomach. You popped the button on his jeans, dragging the zipper down playfully with your teeth. The groan he gave you as he watched that little trick was worth the small amount of discomfort it caused. 

“Fuck.” He cursed lowly, threading his hands in your hair as you nuzzled him through his boxers. 

“That's what we're working on.” You said, slipping your fingers into his waistband and pulling his pants and boxers down far enough to reach his thick cock. Taking it in hand and stroking languidly, you reveled in the moan that Bucky gave you. 

A smirk crawled across your face as you picked up your pace, watching his face as it scrunched up beautifully. Was this his first handjob since the 40s? It had to be. You slowed down again, now wanting the party to end too soon. 

He looked down at you with glassy eyes, as if to ask why you'd stopped and you just smiled innocently, taking your hand away. You suppressed a giggle at the wanting groan that issued from Bucky and slid your hand up his torso. 

“Hold on there, Sarge. Don't want you blowing your top before we get started.” You purred, swiping your thumb over his nipple. 

“I think you have me confused with someone with less stamina, doll.” He said, his voice practically a growl. 

“You sure you're not overestimating yourself?” You asked innocently, tweaking the nipple and listening to him groan. “You're awfully sensitive.” 

“It's been a while.” He admitted, panting slightly. “But that doesn't mean I can't show my girl a good time.” He grabbed your hips and hoisted you up, flipping the two of you over so he was situated between your thighs. 

“Then show me, soldier.” You said, voice low and sultry. He smirked, trailing a hand between your clothed breasts. 

“First, we have to get you out of these clothes.” He said, and you eagerly began to comply before he could even reach for your shirt, tugging it over your head and throwing it aside. Quickly unclasping your bra, you did away with it too. 

“Hey, I was going to do that.” He complained playfully. 

“It's faster this way. I don't know about the 40s, but men nowadays wouldn't know how to take a bra off if you showed them a YouTube tutorial.” You snorted. 

“Oh, I know how to take a bra off.” He said, looming over you with hungry eyes as he slow slid his hands up your sides to cup your breasts, his thumbs lightly playing over the nipples. “You should let me show you next time.” 

“Next time?” You asked, arching up into his touch. “Bold of you to presume.” 

He smirked, but didn't answer, leaning down and latching his mouth onto one of your nipples and sucking gently. You gasped, your fingers threading into his hair. He let go with a soft 'pop' and blew across the wet surface, cooling it and causing it to harden further, before moving onto the next one. 

You were so engrossed in his treatment of your breasts you barely noticed him unbutton your pants and slip a hand inside until his finger was circling your clit. You gasped and arched into him again, legs falling open and fingers tugging on Bucky's hair. 

“You're wet.” He rasped against your breast, his finger dipping into you. 

“Got a smokin' hot guy on top of me playing with my tits. It happens.” You said, giggling. 

“I need to taste you.” He said, and all pretense at humor flew out the window as you blushed and nodded, raising your hips so he could slide your pants the rest of the way down. 

He spread your legs, looking at you with those same hungry eyes. The intensity in them as he stared at your sex left you wanting to close your legs so he couldn't look, but he was right between them keeping them open. 

He started slowly, his thumb working your clit as two fingers slipped inside. You moaned for him, arching up and letting your legs fall all the way open. 

“So beautiful.” He whispered as he leaned down, running his tongue over your slit and circling your clit. 

“Bucky.” You moaned softly, twisting the soft brown locks of his hair around your fingers as he started to work, diving in hungrily now that he'd had a taste. He watched you from between your legs, eyes drinking in every expression as his tongue and fingers worked their magic. 

He crooked his fingers just right as he swiped the tip of his tongue over your clit and you saw stars, arching off the bed and moaning his name out. “Right there, Bucky. Please, please, just like that.” You panted, tugging at his hair and whimpering as he did what you said. 

It was just right, everything was so _right_ that it was overwhelming. Being here, with Bucky, the way his fingers pressed and caressed in just the right places as his tongue worked you over. It was too much, it was all too much, and soon you were coming undone with a wordless cry. 

“Beautiful.” Bucky whispered again as he kissed your mound, pulling back and wiping his face. 

“Oh, fuck.” You groaned, laying there bonelessly as your orgasm faded. You pulled at him weakly, leading him up into a kiss so you could taste yourself on his lips. “God, you're amazing.” You breathed out. 

“You're amazing.” He said, kissing you hot and hard and reminding you that while you may feel like a satiated wreck, he was still ready to go. The fire in your belly reignited as you pressed against him, feeling his hardness against your thigh. 

Your pushed him away playfully. “Come on, Soldier. Get those pants off.” You said, tugging at them. He kicked them off as quickly as he could, crawling back on the bed towards you. “Ah, ah, ah.” You said, wagging your finger. “Lay down.” You commanded. 

“What?” He asked. 

“You heard me.” You said. “Lay down, I want to ride you.” 

Bucky coughed lightly, a slight blush forming on his cheeks, but he did as you asked and laid down, cock standing proudly at attention between his legs. You grasped it in your hand, positioning it so it slid into your wetness as you lowered your hips down onto him. Groaning at the stretching fullness of him, you gave yourself a minute to adjust. 

“God damn you look pretty on top of me.” Bucky said, grinning up at you. You smiled and took his hands, weaving your fingers together as you started to move. 

“You don't look half bad yourself, layin' there for me.” You said, gasping as his cock scraped just right against your walls.

He slid his hands up and down your back as the two of you rocked together in tandem, the slow, sensuous rhythm building you back up towards another orgasm as his cock kept catching your just right with every thrust. 

“Fuck, you're getting tight.” He groaned, the grip of his hands on your hips tightening to match. 

“Mmm, gonna cum again.” You said, rolling your hips. “Fuck, rub my clit.” You begged, throwing your head back and moaning as he did so. You picked up the pace a bit and ground your hips in smaller and smaller circles as your orgasm slowly approached, washing over you like a warm wave when it finally hit. 

“God, you feel amazing.” Bucky breathed, clutching your hips as he worked up into you at exactly the pace you needed, letting you lead the way. 

“You feel even better, I promise.” You said, feeling like you could melt any second. You leaned down to kiss Bucky, your tongues tangling as he took over and turned up the heat. 

“Mmm, think it's your turn.” You said, pulling back from the kiss and letting him flip the two of you. “Give it to me, Sarge.” You moaned for him, arching up and pressing your breasts into his chest. 

He groaned and buried his face in your neck, fucking into you. Still coming down from your second orgasm, it felt amazing despite not being what you needed to reach a third. But he was enjoying himself, moaning and cursing into your ear, and that was turn on enough. 

Warmth filled you as he finished, the long, low moan he let out sending tingles down your spine. 

“God you make sexy noises when you cum.” You said, pressing a kiss to his temple as he laid on top of you catching his breath. After a few breaths he pulled out and rolled off of you, laying bonelessly on the bed beside you. 

“That was amazing.” He said, leaning over to kiss you. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you, I'm the one who got to cum twice.” You said, stretching. “You're sleeping here again tonight, right?” You asked, hopefully. You didn't want him to go just yet. 

“I was hoping to.” He said, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close. “I like waking up to my best girl.” 

“I'm your best girl?” You asked, batting your eyes playfully. 

“I don't just let any pretty dame take me to bed, (Y/N).” He said, twining your fingers together. 

“Good, because I'd be pretty pissed if I found you with anyone else.” You said, squeezing his hand. “I'm pretty sure I like you.” 

“I like you, too.” Bucky said, chuckling. “A lot.” 

You smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “C'mon, let's rest. You're gonna need it.” You said, winking. 

“I like the sound of that.” He said, tangling your legs together and turning the lights off.

**Author's Note:**

> Like, comment, subscri- wrong platform. You know the drill.


End file.
